Undisclosed Desires
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: When a stubborn girl is welcomed into the TimeKeepers, Raymond Leon sure is in for a lot when they sign him up to take her under his wing. Little does he know she'll get under his skin in more ways than one. But can he forget his past and move on? Raymond L/OC. Inspired by 'A Lack Of Time' by Gemmi92, I wanted an angsty Leon.
1. Chapter 1

**So, a while ago I watched In Time and it was awesome. I wanted to write a fanfic, so here we go! **

**XXX**

Léon sighed tiredly. Today, a new rookie would join the Timekeepers. And it was his job not to get her killed. Yes, they had put him up with a woman. A female rookie Timekeeper fresh from the Academy. He looked over her file again.

**_Name: _**_Selina Walker_

**_Age: _**_twenty-five for three months_

**_Hair Color: _**_Black_

**_Eye Color:_**_ Brown_

**_Current residence: _**_New Greenwich_

**_Personality traits:_**_ Grew up as the daughter of Arnold Walker, famous business man and partner of Philip Weiss. Unlike expected, she shows no traits of being spoiled or entitled. During training, she showed great skill in both having a blind eye to people who stole time and the ability to defend herself. Her weak points are her recklessness, being too in over her head and not waiting for permission. All by all: One of the better rookies of this year. But even our best instructors fear she'll get herself into trouble very quickly._

He rested his head in the palm of his hand. Quite troublesome she was, much like him when he first started out to be a Timekeeper. And now, he was one of the better Timekeepers these days. He had been at this job for over fifteen years so that came as no surprise. But this girl…she was going to be a real pain in the ass.

His phone rang. He put it on speaker.

'Yes?'

_'Sir, Miss Walker is here'_

He rubbed his eyes.

'Send her in' he spoke.

It didn't take long for her to show up. She practically threw open the door. He sat back. It wasn't what he had expected. She looked in no way how he had thought she'd look. Her long black hair was straight and was parted in the middle of her forehead. Her brown eyes stood out due to her heavy eye makeup, in which her ruby red lips contrasted with perfectly. She wore the usual attire rookies wore; a simple black t-shirt, leather jacket, skin-tight jeans and combat boots that reached to the knees. It looked good on her curvaceous body, no doubt about that. But he quickly got rid of that thought. He knew how his feelings had let him suffer in the past. How he had lost the woman he loved to the cruel time robbers in the Ghetto…

'Mr. Léon, I presume?' she asked.

He stood up. He found it polite to shake her hand. After all, he was going to be stuck with her for a while. She shook his hand, flashing a rather innocent smile while he knew she was far from innocent.

'I'm looking forward to working with you; I've heard all great things about you'

He had to chuckle at her compliment. She even took time to tell him. Most rookies wouldn't even bother.

'Likewise. But don't try to fool me, Miss Walker, I saw your report' he spoke while taking his seat again.

She flushed a bit at his comment. She took a seat herself.

'I guess I should explain why I'm here' she said.

He didn't move or blink at her.

'Enlighten me; why would a young, good-looking woman, the heir to the Walker Company on that too, work as a Timekeeper?' he asked.

She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his own blue ones.

'I guess I was tired of my life being handed to me' she spoke.

'Living day-by-day isn't that great, you know' he said.

'But it's better than living carelessly and knowing people die because the rich want to live forever' she answered.

Léon got up. She was wiser than he had thought.

'Well Miss Walker, let's get on with your first day of patrol then. And welcome to the Timekeepers' he spoke.

She stood up, smiling. 'Thank you, sir' she said.

**XXX**

Selina rested her head back against the headrest. They were driving around in Léon's cruiser. And so far, her first day had been good. No crime had been reported. Or had she seen anyone committing a crime.

She suddenly spotted two men running after a young woman. She looked at her superior.

'Léon!' she alarmed him.

He looked to her side. He took a sharp turn, making her collide with her window. She held onto her seat as he picked up the speed. He drove as fast as he could. But they weren't going to make it. They had already gotten to the woman.

Selina unbuckled her seatbelt. She threw open the door and jumped out. She knew she had twisted her ankle when she fell on the ground but she didn't care. She ran towards the criminals. She pulled out her gun.

'Release her' she snarled.

They dropped her. The woman got to her feet and ran over to hide behind her.

'Please, I'm going to time out' she begged.

Selina held out her arm to the woman while keeping her eye on the two men. When they attempted to run away, they bumped straight into Léon's cruiser. She lowered her gun. The woman grabbed her arm and turned it. She watched as time was transferred to her. But the woman wouldn't let her go.

Selina yanked her arm out of her grip. She rolled up her sleeve. She had a couple of months left. She watched with a raised eyebrow as the woman ran off. She only realized why when she turned around. Léon was standing in front of her, his expression serious.

'That woman could've committed the same crime as the men whom assaulted her' he told her.

He took her arm to roll her sleeve back down.

'She didn't. She was too terrified to do that' Selina defended herself.

'What if she hadn't?' Léon challenged.

He could kill her for her stupidity. But it wasn't really a surprise. She was a reckless kid. He turned to the two criminals by his cruiser. He clasped his hands behind his back.

'We'll leave each of them with two hours. The stolen time will be kept for other purposes' he said.

He heard a soft sigh behind him.

'Yes sir'

She walked past him. He watched her with a sharp eye as she took the time he had ordered her to take. He sighed himself. This woman was a handful. It wouldn't surprise him if she jumped out of his car again. She was such a reckless fool.

**XXX**

**First chapter's a short one, I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ BTW, this takes place twenty years before the movie stars. Maybe I'll throw in a young Sylvia, I don't know XD**

**Anyways, please rate and review, it's very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

The remainder of the car ride had been silent. Selina nervously pulled at her long hair. She could pretend she didn't care about what Léon had said, but it got to her. She could've lost all her time out there. Then again, she liked the thought of having to play things on the edge. She loved the thrill it gave her. But that could've gotten her killed. She knew she had a lot to learn, but for some reason, she ignored her inner alarm as much as she could.

'I'm sorry about what happened' she softly said.

'I read your report, Walker. I knew you were reckless. But jumping out of a cruiser was something that even I didn't see coming' he said.

'I know I should've waited for your permission…' 'If you hadn't jumped out of the car, that woman could've been killed' he cut her off.

She looked at him, smiling slightly at his comment.

'But…that doesn't take away the fact she tried to get her hands on all of your time' he said.

She pulled up her sleeve. He was right. Before the woman had grabbed her, she had six months on her clock. Now, she was left with half her time. Not that she couldn't survive. Her father had told her Timekeepers were paid terribly.

'At least she won't die' she defended herself.

'If she's lucky. In the ghetto, people kill each other for a day' he snarled at her.

'I know' she softly said.

'No, you don't. They assigned me to keep you safe. But how can I do so if you disobey orders and refuse to wait for permission?' he snapped.

She rubbed her forehead. He was right.

'It'll never happen again, sir' she said.

'I hope so. Because if you lose your neck, I lose mine' he said.

Selina rested her head back. She closed her eyes. This was going to be a very long day…

XXX

At the end of the day, Selina went home with a heavy feeling in her stomach. She drove back home in her silver Chevrolet Camaro at a rather high speed. She bit hard on her lip. She had been scolded at by her boss, as had Léon. She felt guilty. He had done nothing, it had all been on her. It was her mistake. Why did she even pull such stunts in the first place?

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the truck coming at her. When she did notice, it was already too late. She slammed on her brakes, causing her car's side to face the truck. The two vehicles collided, and the sound of metal deforming filled the air.

The impact of the truck sent Selina's car to skate across the road and end up in the roadside. Her head hit the steering-wheel hard and she fainted.

The truck-driver, however, was left with a couple of scratches. He watched the Chevrolet as its hood had fallen off and smoke came off it. It would've been the right thing to help the driver, but he chose not to. He'd be in a lot of trouble if he owned up to his actions.

He simply drove off, leaving the young driver trapped in her car.

XXX

Léon was in his office later that night. He had dismissed Selina a little over two hours ago. The girl was a real handful. As if getting into trouble wasn't bad enough, he had been given a lecture too.

He sighed in annoyance. Why had they put him up with her? She was an impatient, reckless and stupid kid.

He looked up at his door opening. A fellow Timekeeper walked in. His face showed concern.

'Sir, we have a situation. Outside New Greenwich, a car has been smashed by a truck. The victim is still trapped' he said.

Léon shot up.

'Let's go' he shortly answered.

XXX

As soon as he arrived at the road where the accident had happened, he found out the car was a Chevrolet, the same kind of car his rookie Timekeeper drove in. He got out of his cruiser and walked up to the door of the driver-seat. He lowered his head to see whoever was stuck in their car. He froze at the sight. It was Selina whom had crashed with her car.

Immediately, he ripped open the door. Due to the previous accident, the door fell out, completely. He pulled her out of the wrecked car. Her head fell against his shoulder. He held her close and brushed away the blood the fell from the corner of her mouth. Seeing her so close, she looked exactly like his long lost wife.

For a moment, he saw her flash before his eyes, in the same state, but only her state had been permanent. She had been robbed of her time, and he had failed her. Instinctively, he rolled up Selina's sleeve. He had to suppress a sigh of relief when he saw she still had time left.

He looked up to his fellow Timekeepers.

'Don't just stand there. Call an ambulance!' he snarled.

They immediately did as he had told them. He held the young woman up in his arms as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. She had to make it. She had to.

XXX

Selina slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust to the bright light. She met the eyes of her mother, Natalia.

'Baby…you're alright' she whispered.

She closed her eyes, recalling the car-accident that had happened. She looked around her. outside of her room, she spotted Léon. He impatiently paced from one side of the hallway to the other.

Natalia followed her daughter's gaze to the Timekeeper pacing in the hallway. He was concerned, that much was certain. After all, she was put under his wing. And now, she was lying in a hospital.

'He found you in the car-wreck' she explained.

Selina sat up, but did so carefully.

'I want to talk to him, mom. He is my boss, after all' she said.

She nodded, and stood up. A soon as the door opened and she left, Léon walked in. He didn't take the time to sit down.

'What the hell happened?' he asked.

'Some stupid truck-driver bumped my car, that's all' she mumbled.

'It got you into the hospital, you can't just brush it off' he snapped.

'I already had a lecture this afternoon, I don't need another one' she said.

He scoffed. She rolled her eyes at him. He turned around to her, his hands clasped behind his back. A soft sigh escaped him.

'Try to sleep. When you're feeling better, we'll resume with your training' he told her.

She smiled slightly.

'Thank you, sir' she said.

He looked at her.

'For what?' he asked.

'Saving my life. You pulled me out of my car, right?' she asked.

He gave a nod to show she didn't have to thank him. He left her hospital-room. Once he had closed the door, he sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was relieved she was okay. She would be fine, he knew she would.

XXX

As soon as her father had heard about the car accident, Selina knew he would want her to quit her job as a junior Timekeeper. But she had refused to. she wouldn't quit. She wanted to prove to Léon she could do better than she had done. And when she was dismissed from the hospital, she returned to her job.

Today was just another ordinary patrol day. Selina looked out of the window cautiously. She wanted to prevent herself from doing anything stupid.

She rolled up her sleeve to look at her clock. Her dad had tried giving her back the time she had lost, but she was through getting time handed to her. She wanted to earn it.

'How's your forehead?'

She looked up at Léon's question. She touched her forehead, feeling the bandage there. The wound wasn't too deep. It had healed up rather quickly, ever since she got out of the hospital.

'It's fine' she answered.

'You're tougher than I would've guessed, Walker' he said.

She smiled.

'Thank you, sir' she answered.

'Don't mention it' he replied.

A moment of silence. The car stopped. They had finished their patrol. Selina got out of the car first. Léon soon followed. Before she could walk back into the headquarters, he stopped her.

'Yes, sir?' she politely asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

'Please either call me Mr. Léon on Raymond. We're going to be partners for a while. You can drop the extreme formalities' he told her.

She nodded.

'Yes sir…I mean, Mr. Léon' she answered shyly.

He nodded in approval. She smiled at him before walking past him. he followed her, being unsure of the fact whether she really looked a lot like his lost wife or whether he was imagining it. Either way, it caught him off guard when she smiled at him. He just brushed it off as his grief getting the better of him. At this point, he was sure any woman at the right angle would remind him of his wife. But he knew no one could ever replace her. No one.

XXX

**I'm in a good mood today, so I thought I'd update two of my stories. Enjoy!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
